


Unstoppable

by TevinterPariah



Series: Seblos One-Shots [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: (Cause Disney ROBBED AND QUEERBAITED US), Canon Era, Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, First Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Opening Night Fic, Seblos, Theatre Boyfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, becahse seblos stans and seblos deserves better, canom compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterPariah/pseuds/TevinterPariah
Summary: When he goes to check-in with Kourtney if she’s seen Carlos, as if by fate he bumps into the boy he was looking for by the costume room. “Carlos!” Seb shouts in a mixture of shock and excitement to the other boy.Carlos chuckles and raises his eyebrows at Seb, leaning against the door frame, “What’s up Sebby —“ Carlos starts saying, but the moment Seb presses his lips to Carlos’s cheek the sentence trails off. Seb pulls away beaming at Carlos, who is still speechless and flushing like mad.“Just returning the favor,” he says to the choreographer.- - -A Missing Scene Fic for 01x10 “Act Two” that we were robbed of. It’s (hopefully) the getting together fic Seb and Carlos deserve
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: Seblos One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> So we were robbed and queerbaited by the finale due to the fact that the hand holding and flower photos were released and the scenes were cut by Disney, likely due to censorship. I am bitter af. 
> 
> We love the fact that two straight characters can make out on screen but two queer ones can’t hold hands. I am happy we got our cheek kiss, I was so happy, but the false expectation of more content was not cool. 
> 
> Alas here is a missing scene fix that we deserve cause everyone got together in this episode and I made Seblos canon boyfriends (I mean I have already in other missing scene fics but-) cause Disney won’t let me know.

Sebastian Matthew-Smith, better known as this production’s Sharpay Evans, smiles to himself as he goes backstage after curtain call. They did it, they  _ actually  _ did it. Opening night was eventful, to say the least, and he was pretty sure nobody in the audience knew why Chad, Troy, and Taylor were played by multiple actors, but they all loved it anyways. It was exhilarating to hear all the cheers surrounded as he hugged and celebrated with his castmates. His family has always been a  _ little  _ extra, they bought out three rows of seats for the entirety of the immediate and extended family in the greater Salt Lake area, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

They still have another performance coming up, but that is out of sight and out of everyone’s mind. All that matters right here, right now, is celebrating with close friends and loved ones. As Seb makes his way backstage he keeps his eye out for a certain choreographer in a navy eastern style print suit. He wanted to find Carlos to thank him after he finished off ‘Bop to the Top,’ but his crush had disappeared into thin air. He knows that Carlos wouldn’t have missed a second of the performance unless something serious happened, and he couldn’t find him except for a hot second at curtain call. 

He was an utter mess out there until Carlos showed up to affirm that he was the right person for the role and was going to make everyone proud, and Seb couldn’t thank him enough. Performing ‘Bop to the Top’ filled him with such a sense of empowerment, especially considering a few weeks ago he had struggled so much with the choreography and he was able to nail it in front of everyone tonight. Carlos was the one who made it all possible: He helped Seb get the role, helped him with the complicated footwork, and even helped him better understand himself and his identity. The second he felt the other boy plant that kiss on his cheek he knew he was going to be unstoppable, and he wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life, with Carlos by his side.

He’d been head over heels for the choreographer ever since they first met, there was no doubt about it, but having gotten to really  _ know  _ Carlos through the show just made his feelings that much stronger. Every text message, inside joke, a stolen glance, and dance together fills his days with endless wonder. He still isn’t entirely sure how someone like him could catch Carlos’s eye and that the other boy would want to ask him of all people to homecoming, but he’s starting to. Seeing how much support and care he gets from Carlos has helped him see himself through the other boy’s eyes, and it is astounding. He  _ really  _ is all that, he just had been so blind to it for so long, until someone like Carlos helped him realize and embrace everything that made him special from his rural upbringing to how well he can rock hot pink eyeshadow and glittery heeled boots. 

The two of them had been in a bit of a dance since homecoming, and Seb honestly isn’t sure what they are. Since that night, they’ve been acting like a couple, using pet names for one another, are being physically affectionate with each other, the whole nine yards. They just never really had a conversation about what, if anything, they wanted to be. Seb desperately wanted to have that talk with Carlos and  _ finally  _ make things official, but the timing was never right or he didn’t know how to break the ice. But today, Carlos did something neither of them had dared but both of them desperately wanted; He broke the kiss barrier with that inspiring and heartwarming kiss on the cheek, and Seb knew in his heart there is no turning back.  _ This is it.  _

When he goes to check-in with Kourtney if she’s seen Carlos, as if by fate he bumps into the boy he was looking for by the costume room. “Carlos!” Seb shouts in a mixture of shock and excitement to the other boy. 

Carlos chuckles and raises his eyebrows at Seb, leaning against the door frame, “What’s up Sebby —“ Carlos starts saying, but the moment Seb presses his lips to Carlos’s cheek the sentence trails off. Seb pulls away beaming at Carlos, who is still speechless and flushing like mad.

“Just returning the favor,” he says to the choreographer. Seeing Carlos smile back at him, Seb finds himself much more self-conscious and bashful about the situation, “Thank you again for the, uh, burst of confidence during ‘Bop to the Top’ I couldn’t have done it without you.” He runs a hand through his heavily hairsprayed hair and gives Carlos a sheepish smile. 

He almost freezes up when he feels Carlos place a hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze, but Seb allows himself to relax under the other boy’s touch. Even though Carlos and he had definitely broken the touch barrier and were physically affectionate with one another at times, he didn’t think he would ever get used to that rush. “Yes you could have, honey,  _ you _ don’t give yourself enough credit,” Carlos teasingly scolds him with a twinkle in his eye, pressing a finger to Seb’s chest with his other hand. 

Seb hopes that Carlos cannot feel how incredibly fast his heart is beating in his chest right this second. He could practically feel Carlos’s breath on his and could trace the gentle curve of his lips which his eyes. Despite the fact, he’s sure his face is a shade of bright pink that has nothing to do with the blush he’s wearing, he never wants this moment to end and tries to keep their playful banter going. 

“ _ You _ , don’t get enough credit, Mr. Choreographer.” Seb playfully returns with a laugh, booping Carlos on the nose with his finger. The other boy giggles as he does and Seb cannot help but capture every millisecond with his mind. He never wants to forget the melodic sound of Carlos’s laugh and the way Carlos’s laugh makes his nose crinkles and glasses slide slightly down his nose. Every moment he spent with Carlos, he fell for him more which was a dangerous game to play, but one he was willing to take the risk for. Anything was worth it to see Carlos lit up like this. 

“Being a choreographer is a thankless job,” Carlos dramatically says as he fake swoons with a laugh, which makes Seb’s heart skip a beat. Seb takes a deep breath and while Carlos is slightly distracted, he quickly cups his cheek and places a peck on the choreographer's lips. 

Seb quickly backs away flushing and tries not to meet the gorgeous eyes of the lovestruck boy he just kissed. Out of breath, Carlos asks, “What was that?”

Seb sheepishly looks up at Carlos and gives him a smile, “A thank you.” Carlos’s flustered face quickly breaks out into a huge smile as takes Seb’s face into his hands and properly kisses him. While slightly caught unaware at first, Seb feels himself smile into the kiss and deepen it as he brings a hand up to caress Carlos’s cheek. The moment itself is a blissful blur that is over as soon as it started, as Carlos gently pulls away from him, The two of them stand in the doorway, with their eyes locked, the tips of their noses touching, and soft smiles plastered across their faces. 

Seb’s eyes shine brightly and his face is dusted in blush when he raises his eyebrows and softly asks, “And what was that?”

“A you’re welcome,” Carlos smugly says. Seb playfully pushes him and the two of them break out laughing together against the door jam. As they laugh, both of them try to steal glances at the other. Their laughs slowly subside and they stand next to each other in comfortable silence. Both boys slowly inch their fingers closer to the other’s hand, until they wordlessly entwine them.

Looking at the ceiling Carlos lets out a sigh and breathlessly says, ”You are amazing.”He squeezes the hand in his and looks into the farmboy’s warm blue eyes, ”You know that?” 

”Look who’s talking, ” Seb says with a small smile, making the move to take Carlos’s other hand into his. He squeezes both of Carlos’s hands in his, taking the time to cherish every moment of this. 

Carlos flushes at Seb’s comment and tears away one of his hands to fiddle with his shirt collar. He looks to the floor and takes a deep breath before looking back at Seb, ”Do you want to be my date to Ashlyn’s cast party tonight.” 

Seb is unable to contain the smile on his face that only grows larger my the moment ”You mean, like as boyfriends?”

Carlos laughs at Seb beaming.” As far as I know, that's what a date is. You’d be my first one.” Seb laughs a bit at the all too familiar homecoming proposal and pulls Carlos into the quick kiss that he should have given Carlos at their dance lesson all those weeks ago. 

When the two of them part, Seb’s eyes light up with a sense of urgency and he squeezes Carlos’s hand, pulling him down the hall. Carlos stumbles a bit but quickly follows in step with Seb, smiling like mad as they race through the East High hallways. 

Seeing the determination on Seb’s face, Carlos laughs and asks “Woah, what’s the hurry, love?” as they run.

“My family has got to meet my new boyfriend!” Seb exclaims. As they go, Seb smiles only grows as he processes it all.  _ His new boyfriend. Carlos was his boyfriend.  _ He had been dreaming about this moment since that fated first day of high school when they met in world history, and it was actually happening. He had the boy of his dreams at his side, the boy who helped him find his wings and break free of all the restraints he placed on himself to hold him back. With Carlos at his side, anything is possible and the two of them would be unstoppable. The only thing he needed to do is make sure the world knew about the two theatre boyfriends who would take it by storm, one jazz square at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m bad at writing kisses because I’m Aroace af so I hope this wasn’t too painful 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and sorry to my fellow stand who had to share in my pain. As always thank you to the HSMTMTS Discord y’all are my faves and I’m glad we had each other to be bitter about this with. 
> 
> I also definitely want to write a separate flower picture/meet the parents fic because that’s what this was intended to start as lol but we’ll see what happen


End file.
